


Making Better Memories

by unpocowboys



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Fluff, Forest Sex, Light Bondage, Marriage, Married Life, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpocowboys/pseuds/unpocowboys
Summary: Kieran keeps having nightmares about the various traumatic events he has gone through. Mary-Beth tries many things, but the only thing that may work is a guilty pleasure.





	Making Better Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings and other things: Consentual Non-Consent to some degree, mentions of trauma (but not too graphic). 
> 
> Sorry not sorry about Kieran's safe word, sex in the woods, no I don't know how bugs don't get on them, they just don't okay, Kierabeth kinkiness

It had been a few weeks since Kieran and Mary-Beth found a modest home to start a life together. Kieran found work in local stables and freelanced as a horse trainer. Mary-Beth worked as an assistant in a local bookshop. 

Though they both finally found a safe, steady living, that didn't prevent him from reliving old horrors. Nightmares disrupted his sleep, often causing him to jolt awake and hyperventilate. Mary-Beth would wake up from the sudden movement and would spend time reassuring him that everything was okay. She didn't mind doing it, but it was starting to affect both of their sleep patterns. 

Mary-Beth tried making an old remedy that Hosea had for when Jack had nightmares, but it didn't work in the slightest. As a matter of fact, it seemed to only get worse. Kieran offered to sleep in another room, but Mary-Beth refused to let her husband sleep alone. For some reason, it didn't occur to her to ask what the nightmares were about. One night, she stayed awake and watched him sleep. He shifted uncomfortably and muttered words that were hard to make out except for a few. 

"You...sick...bastards..." he whimpered. Mary-Beth suddenly remembered where she heard him say that before. Though she hadn't seen it herself, the gang had threatened to cut off his testicles if he didn't give up information about Colm. She heard him scream all the way from the other side of camp that day, shuddering at the sound of it. Her poor husband was still fighting against trauma. She gently shook him awake. Kieran's eyes slowly opened. 

"Oh, thank God..." he said quietly. Mary-Beth leaned down to kiss him. She laid herself on top of him and continued to comfort him, her fingers massaging his scalp. He growled in pleasure under her. 

"Darlin', I adore this, but you need to get your rest," Kieran muttered. Mary-Beth knew he was right, but it broke her heart to leave him to another night of fear. Then suddenly, an arousing — but very guilt-inducing — thought sprung into her mind. 

"I...might have a idea of what we can do..." she said, her face starting to flush. Kieran looked at her in confusion. Mary-Beth wasn't normally so shy with him. 

"I'm willing to try just about anything."

Mary-Beth bit her lip. "Sometimes, it helps to relive an experience so that you can find peace and control again."

"So..." Kieran started. "You're gonna tie me to a tree and threaten to cut off my parts?" 

Mary-Beth snorted. "Well...not exactly, but something similar."

"Well...let's give it a try." 

Mary-Beth stood up from the bed. "I'll get some rope. But um...you'll need to change."

Kieran once again gave a puzzled look. "Into what?"

"You still got that old coat?" 

Kieran did in fact keep the old O'Driscoll coat. Though he hated them with all of his heart, growing up poor meant he was hesitant to throw anything out. He had the entire ensemble he was captured in tucked away in the drawer. "Yeah, I guess I'll meet you outside, then." 

Kieran swapped his pajamas for his old ratty outfit minus the hat. He walked out into their yard and saw Mary-Beth in her dress holding the rope in her hands. For some reason, the sight of her holding it turned him on.They chose a tree in the woods behind their home. Mary-Beth sweetly pushed his arms behind him and lovingly tied the ropes. She gave him gentle kisses all over his face.

"If at any point you don't feel comfortable, we can stop." she told him. "Pick a word that'll help me know the difference between your acting panic and real panic if you need me to lay off."

Kieran thought for a moment. "Jaybird." 

Mary-Beth smirked. "Alright, 'Jaybird' it is." 

He smiled back at her. She walked away for a moment to get into character, but then stormed towards him. His eyes got bigger as the intense look in her eyes pierced him. He reminded himself to never, EVER make her angry. 

"You planning on selling us out, O'Driscoll?" Mary-Beth growled. 

Kieran expected to get anxious and hurt over hearing her call him an O'Driscoll again, but for some reason, it caused a completely different reaction. Instead of blood pumping anxiously to his heart, it went down south. "N-no ma'am..."

Mary-Beth stepped closer to him. "I don't believe you for a second." Her eyes bore into his. She placed a hand on his throat to mimic the intention of choking a confession out of him, but didn't apply pressure. Kieran drank in the delicate touch, pretending to gulp with fear to hide the bliss he felt. 

"Where's Colm?" 

"I told you, I ain't know! I was their stable boy!" 

"Liar, liar..." her voiced trailed with faux venom. Mary-Beth stepped just inches away from him and placed her head against his neck, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "You're just a filthy, lying O'Driscoll who wants to ravish me for your sick pleasure." 

Kieran's eyes grew wide as his cock swelled in his pants. Mary-Beth pressed herself close to him, feeling his bulge. "See? The moment I'd untie you, you'd take me and do something vile and wicked."

Kieran played along. "Oh yes ma'am," he nodded. "I'd pin you down to the ground and devour you." His erection began to become more noticeable. Mary-Beth lightly ground against it. Kieran hissed in delight. 

"Tell me where Colm is, or I'll do something you won't like." she threatened. 

"Ain't happening, darlin'," Kieran replied in the sleaziest voice he could. 

Mary-Beth gave an evil smile. "Well then, it looks like I'll have to use drastic measures."

She yanked his belt loose and wrapped it around his hands, trapping him even more. Kieran inhaled her hair as he felt the leather tighten around his wrists. Mary-Beth pulled his pants down and he sprung out in front of her. She reached around for his ass and gave it a squeeze, almost breaking character. Mary-Beth couldn't help it. That part of his body hadn't been exposed to the elements and was surprisingly smooth. The same went for his thighs and calves. 

"Like what you see, Miss?" Kieran smirked. 

"Just seeing what tactics will make you finally squeal," she replied back with added sass. Mary-Beth bent down until her mouth was achingly close to his cock. She would nearly put her mouth over it, but would then just lightly blow on the tip. Kieran tried to softly push his tip into her mouth, but Mary-Beth would snort and turn away. 

"You're cruel, Miss," he huffed. God, he was loving every moment of this. But soon he would need release. For now, they continued their banter. 

"Ready to confess?" 

"Do you take me for a weak man?" 

"Tell me where he is and I'll let you do what you want with me." 

"Never." 

"Very well, then."

Mary-Beth ran her hands down his thighs, smacking them with force. He jolted, but grew even more aroused by the heat that rose from her hand mark. She rose back up and began nibbling his neck. He grunted in ecstasy. She left small bruises along his neck and collarbone. Grabbing his face, she pulled at his lower lip with her teeth, holding him back from trying to return the favor. 

"Alright, I'll give you what you want," growled Kieran. "But you have to untie me."

"You expect me to believe that?" Mary-Beth scoffed, but she could barely contain her desire any longer than he could. 

"Let's find out." he whispered low, the heat of his breath dancing against her lips. 

Mary-Beth undid his restraints. His hands immediately grabbed her waist and hoisted her against the tree he was just roped to, pushing her underwear to the side and taking in the heat of her radiating on to his fingers. Her legs instantly wrapped around him. She wasn't even going to try to play hard to get anymore. 

"I don't know where Colm is, but I'll tell you exactly where my cock is going to be," Kieran's voice rumbled. 

Mary-Beth felt him press into her and immediately pumped with an aggressive pace. "I knew you would do this to me, you filthy criminal." 

Kieran tightened his grip on her. "Just wait, I'll do more filthy things to you." His tongue darted into her mouth and slid across her teeth and Mary-Beth shamelessly moaned against the touch. "See? Now you're just as filthy as me."

"Damn you, horrible O'Driscoll," she snarled, clawing her nails into the back of his neck. Mary-Beth shook against the sound of his hips rapidly smacking against her, each hit penetrating the deepest parts of her. 

Kieran had never been so aggressive with his thrusts before, and eventually began losing the adrenaline that helped him hold her against the tree. He lowered her down, trying to plot how to switch positions without losing the momentum. 

"Is that all you got? I thought one of Colm's boys would leave me walking funny the next morning," she teased him. 

Kieran gave his best wicked laugh. "We've only just begun." His weight guided her just above a large patch of soft moss.

"On your hands and knees..." Kieran snarled. Mary-Beth obeyed, loving the dominant side of her husband. He lifted her skirt and pulled down her underwear. Her slit gleamed in the moonlight, already wet from their romp against the tree. He knew it was out of character, but he faintly rubbed his hands against it, also giving attention to her clit. They never tried this position before, and he was scared to do something that might hurt her, regardless of the circumstances. 

"You gonna fuck me or what, O'Driscoll?" Mary-Beth suddenly uttered. 

Abandoning his anxious thoughts, Kieran positioned his dick right before her opening. He rested his body on top of her back and balanced himself with his hands on each side of her. Mary-Beth felt him hump her with newfound force, giving little, pleased cries with each gyration. It felt like he was hitting her womb. Mary-Beth had never come before him, but tonight, his animalistic fucking rattled her insides. She let out a guttural moan, echoing throughout the woods. Her arms collapsed, but she still had her ass offered to him as he moved his hands to her hips, slamming even farther into her. He heard their fluids making sounds within her that normally wouldn't arouse anyone, but drove Kieran to zealous thrusting. Before he came, he wanted to bark out one last order. He popped out of her, dripping their mixture onto the ground. 

"Roll over and pull down the front of your dress."

Mary-Beth followed his command. Kieran stroked himself to climax and he emptied himself onto her breasts. It spread all around her chest, flowing down the crack between them. He fell down next to her, transforming back into the sweet, sincere man she married. He asked her over and over again if she was alright, lifting her hands to his lips and planting kisses on them. 

"Oh, yes, very much so," she panted out. "That was...exhilarating." 

"Is that..." Kieran huffed in between. "Is that what you meant to have happen?"

Mary-Beth still hadn't completely caught her breath, but when she did, she finally answered. "I don't know, but I definitely liked the way it went." 

When they both recovered, Kieran helped his wife off the ground and lovingly guided her back into their house. He helped her clean off and slip into her pajamas once more. She did the same for him. They both couldn't stop murmuring about their love for each other, exchanging pecks on every part of their faces. He made sure Mary-Beth was comfortable in their bed first before crawling in next to her. That night was the first in weeks that he was able to sleep soundly. 


End file.
